I Love You More!
by Tomato-sama
Summary: Natsu is wandering around in the Magnolia city in Fiore. It's raining hard her Fiancée Lissana died but he can't do anything, but cry… 'Move on' What is that?...
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE YOU MORE!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Fairytail...

**WARNING:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**...Rain...**

* * *

Natsu is wandering around the city of Magnolia in the country of Fiore. The sun cannot be seen somewhere. It's raining hard, the rain heavily pour everywhere.

No one has the courage to get outside their houses. No one can be seen walking in the street, except for only one guy. A pink hair man, walking in the street of magnolia doesn't seem bother by the rain. He continue walking, for the destination even himself, don't know where it is.

"Natsu" A blue cat call him in the most sad tone he can make..

Natsu did not respond, he continues walking in the path his feet taking.

The cat that follow him stop and watch Natsu walk away.

Natsu's face was so wet. Is it tears or rain? He can't identify anymore. The heartache he feels is so much than the lightning strike from the tree and burnt it to ash.

Natsu stop from his walking and face the dark sky..

'the sun will not shine anymore. The rain won't stop anymore. The blue sky was gone and never going back again. The darkness engulfs me forever. Where is my light when I need it most? Where is my guide, when I don't know where to go? Where is my fire, when I'm feeling cold?' Natsu thought when tears run down to his face.

'why? Why? Why everything, everything I love the most leave me all alone.. why? Why? Somebody tell me, answer me' Natsu thought and he scream out loud the word "why".

A yellow hair girl, wearing a black coat and have a black umbrella, hear his voice and approach Natsu.

"You will get sick if you stay too long in the rain" the girl said and offers her umbrella to Natsu.

"Sick? I'm better of die. I don't belong to this world anymore" Natsu reply his face is hiding from his bangs.

"do you lost something important to you too?" Lucy asks again.

"Lost? Heh! Why your so noisy, I don't know you in the first place" Natsu reply.

"You need to move on, I lost my father too. But they don't want us to be down forever." Lucy explains.

"Move on? Move on huh!" for that Natsu laugh "Move on? What is that?" Natsu continue.

"you need to get yourself up and face the next morning" Lucy said.

"the sun will not shine anymore, the rain will not going to stop. It will drown me soon." Natsu yell for that Lucy back a little.

"you ask me to move on? For what? To forget everything about her and live to the next morning like nothing's happened? Huh?" Natsu shouted to Lucy.

"Why, Why? Do you know her? Do you know me? Why people always say to forget, that sun will shine again. Tomorrow will another start. Why? Are they known what it feels? Do you know how hurt I am?" Natsu continue and as he wave his hand Lucy fall to the wet grass, Natsu's tears flowing like a river thru his eyes.

"it hurts, I'm broking into pieces. I'm dying. I don't want this feelings, I don't want to feel this. But I can't help myself. How can i? How can I? Teach me how?" Natsu cry out loud and Lucy embraced him.

"you don't need to rush, soon you will survive and you will be able to smile again." Lucy said to Natsu.

Natsu cry until he lost his consciousness.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE YOU MORE!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Fairytail...

**WARNING:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**….Fairytail…**

* * *

Lucy brings natsu to his guild Fairytail.

'This man is heavy' Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy arrived at the guild and everyone look at her and they noticed that she carry Natsu in her arm.

"Natsu" everyone yell.

Gray get Natsu from her and he immediately put him in their infirmary together with Wendy.

Lucy watches them as they gone from her eyes.

"Thank you miss for bring Natsu here" Erza said her gratitude to Lucy.

"No problem, I really want to be here." Lucy smile to them.

"Do you want to be a member?" Master Makarov asks.

"Yes, if I can be. I'm a celestial wizard" Lucy reply.

Mira gave Lucy her fairytail mark in Lucy's right hand. While Mira putting Lucy's mark, Lucy asks her.

"What happened to Natsu?"

Mira look to her hand "My sister Lissana died yesterday in our mission. And my sister is Natsu's girlfriend." Mira replied with teary eyes.

"Sorry, condolence" Lucy whisper.

"You don't need to say sorry, you didn't do anything wrong." Mira whispered. "Anyway! Welcome Lucy to our fairytail" for that Mira looks to Lucy and smile.

"Thank you Mira-chan" Lucy smiled back.

The night is approaching the magnolia city again. Many of the members make their way to their own home. Makarov and his Grandson Laxus only sleep in their guild. Tonight Natsu, after being unconscious outside the guild will spend his night in their guild.

Lucy change her clothes, it's all wet due to Natsu a while ago. Lucy is planning to go home when she remember Natsu in infirmary. She then decided to check him before she will leave.

'He seems fine, they said that Natsu always smile. Yeah I remember when we first met.' Lucy thought to herself and stare at Natsu.

Flashback:

Lucy and her father is eating in one of the restaurant in Fiore. When a pink hair guy with blue cat, enters the restaurant and order so many food.

"Happy lets full our tummy" Natsu happily shouted.

"aye sir" Happy reply.

"Lucy I will take this call for a while" Her father Jude excuses himself. Lucy look to her father, when she heard a voice fighting from her side.

"Bill sir?" the waiter ask Natsu from their bill.

"But I don't have enough money to pay." Natsu pouted.

"Bill sir?" The waiter shouted now.

"How much?" Lucy asks. "Hope this will be enough" Lucy places money in the table. The waiter gets it and answer with 'yes Ma'am'.

Natsu and Happy look to Lucy and said their gratitude.

"Lucy come on" Her Father Jude call her and for that Lucy leave the restaurant.

End of flashback:

'Natsu' A beautiful name. it means Summer, when the almighty sun spread its power to the world. A bright sky, a calm land.' Lucy thought to herself. She hold Natsu's hand.

'soon you will regain yourself back, I will help you' Lucy continue and whisper "Natsu".

Lucy stands up and plans to leave when Natsu grabs her hand.

Lucy shocked and look to him. 'His still sleeping' Lucy thought.

"Li-ssa-na" Natsu mumbled while sleeping.

Lucy suddenly feels sad and takes away Natsu grip from her hand. And she left the guild and take rest to her apartment.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**I LOVE YOU MORE!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Fairytail...

**WARNING:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**…first job…..**

* * *

The morning came in fairytail guild and everyone is doing their daily routine.

Lucy wanders around the fairytail looking for natsu.

"Erza do you see Natsu?" Lucy asked the red hair girl who is sitting in front table eating her strawberry cake.

"I didn't see him for a while now, maybe he's outside." Erza said.

"Maybe he's in Lissana's grave Lucy-chan" Mira said in his sweet voice.

Lucy goes outside and looks for Natsu. He's not in Lissana's grave. Lucy walk thru the woods and she found him sitting under the tree over the cliff.

"Natsu" Lucy calls him.

"This scenery is my favorite one, your right the sun will shine again, and it will burn me to ash" Natsu muttered. You can see the pain that lies in his eyes.

Lucy sits beside Natsu and says "It will not burn you if you don't go nearer to it".

"You're right". Natsu said.

"Its true, that the rain will never stop" Lucy whisper.

"But I just said that the sun shine again" Natsu whine.

"You're the ruler of your own world, the God of your own world" Lucy said while making a drawing of rain in the ground. " If you want to stop the sun from shining, you can" Lucy continue.

"The ruler?" Natsu mumbled.

"Yes, the ruler that decides for what life you are going to have. The sun that gives you light through the path that you are going to take. The sun" Lucy mentioned while looking at the rising sun "They are your friends." Lucy continues.

Natsu's eyes become wide when he hear the word friend.

"Sometimes the sun will hide from the clouds, and sometimes the rain will fall down. It's up to you if you're going to blow those clouds or you will let that rain drown you." Lucy stated.

Natsu only stare to Lucy processing every word that comes out from her mouth.

"Luigi" Natsu said.

"It's Lucy" Lucy answers.

"Lucy thank you" Natsu said and he hugs Lucy. Lucy hugs him too.

"No need for tanking me" Natsu break the hug and smile.

"Can you be my sun Lucy?" Natsu ask.

"Hnn" Lucy smiled.

**….**

"Yoshhhhhhhhhhh" Natsu kick the front door of the guild and look at the job request board.

"Are you going to do a job Natsu?" Mira ask.

"Yes I need to do something" Natsu said in a smile.

Happy saw him and smile " Aye sir".

"Gray, let's do a job" Natsu yell at the league.

"He is not here; He is in one of the mission together with Erza." Mira said smiling.

"Why they left me" Natsu whine.

"Natsu, they are worry about you, that's why they didn't invite you along." Happy said.

"Ok I will find my own, Lucy can you help me?" Natsu invite Lucy.

"Yeah" Lucy smiled.

**….**

"This job is an easy one we just need to accompany a girl way to the bird palace that lie from the 3rd mountain of bird paradise." Natsu said while reading the request again.

"I think so, we will be a guard. Alright happy" Lucy yells.

"Aye sir"

"Is that your dream?" Natsu ask.

"Of course not" Lucy shout to Natsu.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy accompany the girl to the bird palace and they successfully do it. They are on their way home now, when they saw a flying beast in the sky.

"Is that a Dragon?" Lucy asks.

Natsu froze and he's eyes become big. Natsu remember what Mira said to him.

_Flashback…_

"The one that kill lissana is not a human, it's a beast. The beast has wings as dragon a head like bull and a tail like crocodile" Mira said to Natsu in Lissana's burial.

_End of flashback…_

_**Fairy tail guild …..**_

"What the bird palace?" Erza yell.

"Yes they just accompany a girl there" Mira said.

"But on our mission we heard that a flying beast named Draconyia will go there in the 2nd mountain of bird paradise." Gray said.

Mira's eyes widen and her hand reaches from her mouth.

"No way" Mira said in worried voice.

**_Natsu's team, the 2_****_nd_****_ mountain of the bird paradise…_**

Natsu out of consciousness attack the draconyia only be reflected by the beast hand.

"Natsu" Both Lucy and Happy yell.

"I will kill him" Natsu said in deep emotional tone.

Lucy Can't do anything but watch Natsu beat by the beast in the front of her eyes.

'I can't call Aquarius where not in the water. I call Cancer and Taurus already but they can't stand the beast.' Lucy thought.

"what shloud we do Happy" Lucy cry in worry.

"ERZAAAAAAA, GRAYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Happy yell

Natsu fell in the rock and Lucy came for him.

"Natsu stop this already, Lets run." Lucy said in worried eyes.

"Run? Are you kidding me? I will kill him" Natsu yell. And Erza hit him in his knee so he can't be able to walk for a while.

Happy and Lucy smile in hope. That Erza and Gray are there to help them.

**…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**I LOVE YOU MORE!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Fairytail...

**WARNING:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**….Heal me…**

* * *

The Draconyia continue his massive destruction around the 2nd mountain of the brid paradise.

"HELL YOU ERZA" Natsu yell while kneeling in the ground. Erza paralyzed him.

"Natsu, I know you're powerful but in this state you can't win." Erza said in flat tone.

Natsu let his fire escaped from his mouth.

Lucy's eyes become teary, when she saw Natsu having difficulties in his own mind.

"Erza, we need to do something. The draconyia is destroying everything in sight" Gray said while looking at the beast.

Erza and Gray fight Draconyia together.

"Natsu" Lucy said while her tears run down from her eyes.

Natsu yell in frustration and knock his head hard on the ground. He can't stand; he can't do anything to revenge his beloved Lissana.

"I'm too weak" Natsu cry. He lifts up his head and blood run from his forehead cause by hitting in the ground.

"You are not, Natsu" Lucy muttered.

"Natsu, don't think of anything" Happy said in worried voice.

"Happy fly me" Gray shout to Happy.

"Aye." Happy answered in low tone and he flies Gray to fight the Deaconyia.

"Lucy" Natsu mumbled.

"Natsu, enough." Lucy whispered in sad tone.

"I need to kill him." Natsu cry.

"Natsu." The only word, that comes out in Lucy's mouth.

"I need to kill him, Lucy." Natsu said once more his tear doesn't stop from falling.

Lucy hugs him tightly and cries with him.

"you don't need to fight alone Natsu." Lucy stated.

Natsu cry out loud while gripping Lucy's arm.

"Natsu you're not alone. We are here you don't need to revenge alone. You are not the only one who lost her. They also lost her." Lucy said while hugging Natsu tightly. "Let them fight for you. Let them revenge Lissana." Lucy continues.

"Lucy." Natsu whispered.

"Lissana is not the only one who love you Natsu" Lucy said. " We love you too." Lucy continues. 'I love you more' Lucy said to his mind.

A loud explosion can be heard all over the bird paradise.

Erza and Gray together with Happy land in front of Natsu and Lucy with torn dress and badly wounded.

"We can't walk home in this state." Gray said while they are in one of the cave of bird paradise Second Mountain.

"Happy I know it's dangerous, but can you call for help in the guild" Erza pant.

"aye sir" Happy said and fly away.

Natsu is leaning in the cave wall with blank mind. Lucy make a fire for heat and light while waiting for their guild mates that will rescue them later.

The cave engulfs with a long silent, a deep mind blowing silent.

A loud sound of a wheel can be heard outside, their guild mates are here.

"Guys, are you alright?" Macao yell and everyone smile to him except to Natsu who seem didn't notice their arrival.

Macao and Elfman lift everyone in the car and wendy heal them as they take their way back to the guild.

For the first time, Natsu is not attacking by his motion sickness. His eyes are open but he didn't move a little nor talk. His eyes are all blank.

"Wendy" Natsu softly calls Wendy.

"Natsu-san?" Wendy reply.

"Can you heal me?" Natsu whispered.

All of them look down, they all know what is that words mean. They all know what kind of sickness Natsu want to be healed.

Wendy heals Natsu again even if she heals him a while ago.

"Why can't you heal me?"Natsu whispered.

"Natsu that's enough" Era said.

"Don't frighten wendy" Gray said.

Tear run down from Natsu's eyes and he said. "I want to be cure. Why she can't heal me?"

Everyone grind their teeth in loneliness that Natsu felt.

At the driver seat Elfman and Macao are there.

"Natsu's suffer more than the way I suffer from Lissana's death." Elfman whispered to Macao.

"They always play with each other. They always on each other side. I know it's hard for him to accept the loss of the most precious human in his life." Macao said while driving softly.

" I hope Lissana will cure him soon" Elfman muttered while looking at the night sky.

All of them are in big tension as they take the path back to their guild.

A bright night is reaching Fiore. Lots of star are twinkling bright a guide for a lonely heart.

After a few minutes of driving they finally reach the guild. Erza, Gray and Lucy walk to other members.

"Where is he?" Mira whispered to Elfman.

"He's inside the car, he doesn't want to move." Elfman responds.

"Natsu, let's go home" Gray whisper to Natsu.

Natsu didn't move a little nor responds to Gray or even to his partner Happy.

"Gray, let me handle this" Mira whispered to gray.

Gray nodded and leaves Mira and Natsu alone. Mira sit beside Natsu.

"When I born in this earthland, every day I wish that I will have siblings that I will annoy and fight with." Mira whispered to Natsu.

Natsu remain silent and listen to Mira's story.

"When Elfman born I usually pick a fight with him but he always cry and I wish to have a sister that tough like me. There Lissana was born with a sweet smile in her face." Mira mentioned.

"When we are a kid, Elfman was bully by one of his playmates and its funny that Lissana came to help him even if his older than Lissana. As time pass, when you first enter the guild. Lissana is the one who first welcome you, do you remember that Natsu?" Mira said in low tone.

"by that time Lissana always by your side and I always laugh when she tell me that she is your wife" Mira giggle.

"When we are in a mission, Lissana is 12 years old back then. There I saw Elfman become manly when Lissana's Life is in danger. Lissana was often smiling and kind to everyone; she's the reason why I change." Mira's tears escaped from her eyes.

"Lissana don't want us to be lonely and sad, she always said to me that if I cry she will cry 10x more. That's why even if it's hurting me deep inside I smile and said to myself that I want my sister to smile 10x more. She love you Natsu, please don't make her feel sad wherever she is now" Mira hugs Natsu.

"Heaven knows how much I love her too, I will change for better" Natsu said finally smiling.

At the darkness of guild base Lucy is hiding in one of the post and listening to Natsu and Mira.

'Natsu, you love her that much' Lucy said to herself.

**….**


End file.
